


In Which Kankri Finds Himself in an Odd Situation and Does Not Ask Nearly Enough Questions Before Accepting his Fate

by I_write_therefore_I_am



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, PWP, Xeno, cronkri - Freeform, giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_therefore_I_am/pseuds/I_write_therefore_I_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled "Who the Fuck Gave Meulin Access to Aphrodisiacs?"<br/>I wote this for my friend's birthday. She ships it like fedex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Kankri Finds Himself in an Odd Situation and Does Not Ask Nearly Enough Questions Before Accepting his Fate

You wake up in a bed that is not your own. It’s almost blissfully soft, and piled with pillows and blankets, which you would have appreciated had it not been quite so warm in the room. You can’t recall how you got here, and you feel slightly ill in a way you haven’t experienced before. Perhaps you fell sick in public and are now under the care of a friend? You hope that you’re not being an inconvenience, and that no one with a history of traumatic illness was triggered by your public deterioration.  
You suddenly become acutely aware that you’re not alone in the bed. You’re not sure who it is (it’s too dark to see clearly), but you go to shake them awake. You’d feel extremely guilty if they came down with whatever has befallen you. You feel quite uncomfortable, what with the sweat breaking out all over you, the increased sensitivity of your skin, the odd squirming sensation settled low in your….oh.  
Your bulge has unsheathed itself. Is this arousal? It isn’t something you’ve experienced before, nor is it anything you ever wanted to experience. This betrayal by your own body has left you feeling slightly triggered. And of course, your bedmate has chosen now to wake up.  
It’s Cronus. Wonderful. Just when you felt that you and your matesprit had reached an understanding regarding your celibacy, you find yourself in uncomfortably close proximity to him with your bulge just out there. And out there it is, for whoever brought you here has also taken your clothes. You begin to wonder if Cronus had dared to slip you some kind of drug.  
He groans and stirs. “….where the hell are we?”  
“You mean you don’t know?” This is bewildering to you. If the drugs you’re becoming more and more sure are wreaking havoc in your system weren’t Cronus’ work, who was responsible?  
“Not a clue, chief. I don’t remember anything either. He sits up and mother of god, he’s just as naked as you are. This is not good.  
He’s flushed a dark shade of purple and you can tell that he’s touching himself under the blankets, trying not to let you see. You don’t want to look, masturbation is filthy and wrong, but you can’t bring yourself to shut your eyes. Your bulge is squirming in your lap, searching desperately for any sort of purchase it can find. You desperately wish you could indulge yourself, but you must keep your vow. And for that matter, you’re not 100% certain as to what pleasuring yourself entails.  
“Cronus….” You desperately wish you could take that back, because it came out sounding more like a needy whine than you had intended. “It seems as though someone has given us some kind of aphrodisiac.”  
“You mean a love drug?” His voice sounded low and husky, and it did things to your bulge that you both loved and resented. “That’s pretty obvious.” His hand was moving faster under the blanket, and his breath came in short pants.  
“Well, yes. And I know that I’ve told you again and again how seriously I take my vows, but in light of recent events, it may be necessary to put them inside. I mean. Aside.” Your bulge had discovered your own nook. Your brain felt as though it had short-circuited. Now was not the time for eloquence.  
All of a sudden you felt Cronus pinning you down, his lips crashing against yours. Of course, you’ve kissed before, but never like this. He seems like he’s trying to devour you, and you reciprocate with equal force. He presses your legs apart and sits between them and your bulges tangle together. You let out a needy moan at the newfound pressure, and you can’t find it in yourself to be embarrassed. You press your hips into his and whine as you feel him pull away.  
His bulge returns, this time running over your nook. It slowly works its way inside and you feel pleasantly full, then very full, then uncomfortably full. By the time his hips meet yours, you’re stretched more than you thought possible. Then he starts to roll his hips, slowly and gently, and suddenly the pain is well worth it. You hook your legs around his waist and let out a soft mewl.  
His breathing takes on a frantic pace as he starts to thrust in earnest, occasionally letting out a low, breathy moan. It’s a bit much to take on your first time, but you can hardly find it in yourself to complain. His bulge finds a certain spot inside you that makes you see stars and bears down on it, and your moans turn almost to sobs. You thrust back against him, wanting as much as he can give you.  
His stamina is impressive. You climax once, twice, three times before he does, and by then you’re a sticky, satisfied mess. You whimper as he pulls out of you, feeling suddenly empty again. He hugs you close into his chest and says something about doing this again. The last thing that registers before you fall asleep is your own murmur of assent.  
\-----------------------------  
“I knew this would work! Oh Kurloz, aren’t they purrfect together? They give me so many feels!”  
You give your squealing, ecstatic kitty bitch a thumbs up. It’s easier than signing, and you think she’s too busy rolling on the floor to make out a whole sentence of gestures. You lean back, palming your bulge lazily through your pants. You have some of those drugs left; maybe when Meulin gets herself calmed down you two can really get your freak on.


End file.
